Transition
by Ayano27
Summary: Thousands years ago, there was a prophecy about how the world will change for the worse and only one person can change it back for good. On year 2012, the Transition happened, changing every human in the world into supernatural beings... all but Dipper Pines. Whatever the reason on why Dipper didn't change, it wasn't something good, especially not if it involved the prophecy.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **SIXTH WEEK OF SUMMER OF 2012**  
 **GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON**

It was night time, the sky was dark with a full moon illuminating the night, bathing the forest with its light. Not many people were out in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, as it was late at night and everyone but a few was fast asleep.

Dipper Pines had been sitting on the roof, reading the second journal (after he begged Great Uncle Ford to let him read it), understanding, studying, and memorizing all the pages and the information in it when the ground shook, not so violently at first, but enough to took his attention away from the journal.

"What was that?" He questioned. He looked around, and his eyes settled on the woods. There was no moving shadows or the sort of thing, so it couldn't have been the creatures in the wood. It couldn't have been the portal underground too, since Great Uncle Ford had dismantled it. Well, 'destroy' would be a better choice of word.

Seeing as whatever happened didn't repeat itself, Dipper decided that it must have been his imagination, or hallucination. He must have been up too long and his mind and body were starting to get tired.

"Well, time to try to sleep then." He muttered rather reluctantly as he packed up the journal and his own notes. He stood up on the roof and was about to make way back to the attic when the ground shook again. _'Definitely not my imagination then.'_ He thought as he tried to balance himself.

It was rather hard to balance yourself when the ground was still shaking. Dipper held onto anything he could grab to help balanced himself as he cast a frantic glance at the forest. There was still no moving shadows, none that he could see anyway.

If the earthquake wasn't enough, something even weirder started to happen. From the cracks on the ground, reddish-purple light began to glow, getting brighter and brighter by each second. Dipper had to shut his eyes at the brightness for fear of being blinded by it.

 _'What the heck is even happening?'_ He questioned to himself, and began to theorize whatever was happening while reviewing back the information he had gained from the journals, see if there was anything about this from the information in he had.

Sadly, there was none.

Then there was a loud screech. Dipper was unsure where it came from, but it was very loud and very painful that when it died down, Dipper's ears were ringing.

But right when the screech stopped, the earthquake and the light died down. Dipper opened his eyes again, and was shocked to see that it was already morning.

"Wait, I thought it was just 11 PM when whatever happened, happened." Dipper said aloud to himself as he looked from side to side dazedly. "What the heck is going on here?" He was pretty sure he had asked this question many times within the span of he same hour.

Dipper stayed there for a few minutes, coming up with as many theories or possibilities that he could come up with before he decided to consult his Great Uncle about it.

The twelve years old boy entered the shack back through the window of the attic. Mabel wasn't in her bed, but strangely enough, it wasn't made. Mabel never left her bed messy and not made. Weird.

He put the journal and his laptop on his bed and took off his jacket. Then he went downstairs and entered the living room, only to trip on some of Mabel's unfinished art piece and somehow managed to get the scissors on the floor to slice his hand, no matter how shallowly.

"Why is Mabel so messy today? She never leave her art stuff lying on the floor like this." Dipper wondered as he took some tissue from the tissue box near the sofa and cleaned the blood, leaving a shallow cut. Blood was still coming out of it, but not as much. He pressed the tissue on the cut until he was sure the bleeding had stopped. He wiped he remaining blood away before he continued to the kitchen to find his family.

"Mabel, are you the-" Dipper was cut off when something,or rather someone jumped on him, pinned him to the floor, and took his wounded arm up. "H-hey! Let go of m- Mabel?" He asked, when he saw who attacked him.

"So... hungry..." Mabel muttered as she leaned closer towards the wound and opened her mouth. Dipper could see _fangs_ on her mouth, _fangs_ that were sinking into his wound and making it bleed again and oh God Mabel was drinking his blood!

Dipper started to get lightheaded as he lost more blood, and only one question echoed in his mind.

 _'Why is Mabel a vampire?'_

Dipper closed his eyes, feeling his consciousness slipping away.

Little did he know that the next time he wake up, nothing will ever be simple anymore.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N:** I reaaaally shouldn't start a new story, but plot bunny is a bitch that loves to torture me whenever and wherever. And plot bunny is teaming up with High School life and both are torturing me right now with ideas and assignments.

But well, enjoy this story, I guess? This story will get a hella complicated, seriously. I hope you can follow the plot, since it will be very confusing.

Stay tune for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Rough Start

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Rough Start_

Dipper opened his eyes slowly, only to see the ceilings of his and Mabel's room in the Shack. _'Wait... was the weird earthquake and light show, the shriek, and Mabel being a vampire just a dream?'_ He wondered as he sat up slowly. He turned toward the window to see that the sky was orange and getting darker and darker as time passed, indicating that the sun was setting.

 _'Huh, it's evening already? That can't be. It was night before, if the earthquake and light show are just dreams... unless I've been dreaming the last twelve hours, more or less, in the span of minutes at most.'_ He thought, his brows furrowing in confusion.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realised that Mabel had entered their room till she jumped at him with a cry, "Dipper! You're alright!" Mabel sure didn't hold back because Dipper was pushed back to his bed after he had just sat up.

"Whoa, Mabel! Of course, I'm alright!" Dipper replied, trying to reassure his sister. "Come on, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Well..." Mabel went quiet, shifting her eyes to his right hand. For some reason, guilt shone in her eyes. Dipper's brown eyes wandered towards the direction Mabel shifted at, only to see that his right arm was bandaged.

Dipper's eyes turned back towards Mabel and saw the pair of fangs, and her sister's eyes seemingly more red than brown, not to mention that her skin was paler than usual.

"I-It... it is not a dream, is it?" Dipper asked quietly, trying to process that he now had a vampire twin sister for some reason. "H-How is it possible?"

"No one really knows how, not even Grunkle Ford, but Grunkle Ford called the phenomenon as the Transition." Mabel answered. "Grunkle Ford might be able to explain it better than me. We should go down." She was quiet for a bit, still not moving from on top of Dipper.

"Er... Mabel?" Dipper called out, shifting his body a bit to let Mabel knew that he couldn't move much before Mabel got off him.

Mabel's cheeks flushed slightly. "Uh, sorry?" She said with a pause. "And, um, I'm sorry for biting you too. I couldn't really control the hunger at the time." She apologised, eyes downcast in guilt.

"It's alright, Mabes. I understand." Dipper shot Mabel an understand smile to convince her that he was really fine with it. "Now get off me so we can go down and talk with Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford." Mabel nodded in response.

Dipper got off the bed as soon as Mabel got off him. He followed her vampire twin down to the living room, and saw that Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford, both also sporting vampire traits, Wendy, who had... wolf ears and tail, (' _so Wendy was a werewolf?'_ Dipper thought.), and Soos, who sported more rodent like features than usual, were already there.

So, it wasn't only Mabel who changed, but also his family and friends.

"Dipper, my boy! Glad to see that you're awake and well now! Come on you two, sit. We have a lot of things to talk." Great Uncle Ford told the two, gesturing the empty spot on the living room's floor.

Dipper and Mabel did as what they were told to. There was no voice in the living room, everyone was looking at Ford who was looking at Dipper with a slight surprised look in his face. "I... I must admit, I'm surprised and confused. Dipper, you are the only human left in this world."

Wait... what?

"The Transition changed every humans in this world into supernatural beings. Everyone in this world, not just Gravity Falls." Ford started. "You remember any weird earthquake and reddish-purple light? Or remember hearing a very loud inhuman shriek?"

Dipper nodded. "I was on the roof, reading your journals and making my own notes because I couldn't sleep when that happened." He answered, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried to recall the event. "Weird thing is, after the whole, er, Transition thing, when I opened my eyes, it was already morning, despite it being midnight pre-Transition."

"Well, either the Transition caused the Earth rotation to quickened by a few hours in that one moment, or all of our sense of time were skewed as the after effects of the Transition." Ford said, contemplating theories in his head.

His contemplating was stopped by his twin brother. "Well, pointdexter, what we all want to know is, whether this is permanent or not?" Stan asked, but it sounded like a demand for explanation rather than a question. Stan sounded like he just wanted this all to be over. Dipper knew that Stan had never liked any of the weird happenings, and only went as far as dealing with said weird things to protect both Mabel and him and get Great Uncle Ford back from the other dimension, so he understood why Stan sounded so agitated with what was happening.

"I don't really know, Stanley. I never encountered this in any alternate dimension in the whole multiverse. I don't know if this is permanent or not, or if we can change us back to humans." Ford admitted, a bit reluctantly. "And I also don't know why Dipper didn't undergo any changes during the Transition as well."

"What?! So we're stuck like this?!" Wendy asked, a little hint of stress coloured her tone. She was pointing at her wolf ears and tail.

"Well, this is kinda cool, but it'll be nice to be human again, dudes." Soos said while his hand played with the whiskers on his face. "You really don't know if we can reverse this, Mr. Pines' twin brother?"

"No." Ford shook his head. "Anyway, there are other things that we need to discuss first. First of all, Dipper's safety." He started. "While magical creatures, especially the flesh eating, blood drinking ones, can survive on animal flesh and blood, human flesh and blood are equivalent to a five star food. Dipper is the only human left right now- he will be sought out by everyone." He explained. "Even with us, Dipper is in danger."

"So what? What can we do to make sure Dipper is safe?" Mabel asked, worried. She knew what Ford said was true. Dipper would still be in danger if he stayed with them. He wasn't safe. Hell, he'd probably be safer with Multibear!

"We can send him to a group of friendlier supernatural creatures that don't eat humans." Ford suggested. "It'll be safer. While we are Dipper's family, we are still vampires and were-creatures. We might not be able to control our impulse at times."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Dipper exclaimed. "And you are not going to send me anywhere, I'm staying right here." He added, staring sternly at his family and friends.

"But pointdexter is right, kid. We're a danger to you. What if we lost control and decided to hunt you?" Stan asked, looking away. Dipper knew he was thinking of the event of few hours ago when Mabel lost control and drank from him.

Dipper bit his lips, trying to think of a way so that he could stay and not be sent elsewhere. Then an idea popped into his head. "Simple! I'll learn more magic! I can already do some magic before, I'm pretty sure I can learn more!"

"But magic needs conduits Dipper." Ford replied, brows furrowing. "And well, after the Transition, for some reason, all conduits lose their magic. I think their magic is used as some sort of catalyst for the Transition. That being said, without the conduits, you can't do magic."

"Oh, like Gideon before the Transition! He used this amulet thing to use magic!" Mabel exclaimed. Her eyes then shifted towards Dipper and frowned. "So Dipper really can't stay with us then, huh..."

Dipper though, was confused. He had never used any conduits for magic, with the exception of the ritual he used to enter Grunkle Stan's mindscape and the exorcism ritual he was going to use to exorcist the Northwest ghost, but rituals were different than the normal everyday spells.

Heck, he rose the dead without any sort of magical conduits before!

"The fairy colonies in the forest would be happy to take care of Dipper. They are friendly folks, and-" Ford stopped mid-sentence when Dipper cut in.

"No, wait, wait! I never used any conduits when I cast the spells I learned!" Dipper interrupted, sounding rather desperate. He really didn't want to leave his family and friends in this whole ordeal. He also didn't want to be shunned just because he was human, even if it was for his own good. "I never really understand the need for it. And hey, I rose the dead once without any conduits."

Ford looks very surprised at this particular information. "You never use any conduits when casting spells, before?" He repeated. "Can... can you try casting one, right now?" He asked.

Dipper nodded and lifted his hand, palm raising upward. " _Ignis_." As soon as that word slipped out from his lips, a floating ball of flame appeared on his palm.

"Whoa, cool!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's really rad, dude!" Soos agreed. "Is this the part where someone should say 'Yer a wizard, Dipper' to Dipper?" He asked, rather innocently.

Everyone decided to ignore Soos's question.

Ford looked at the flame with fascination. "Interesting. Dipper... you... you are the first human in a few millennias that is able to cast magic without conduits!" He exclaimed, intrigued.

"R-really?" Dipper was surprised, but happy nonetheless. He had achieved something!

That didn't matter though, what mattered was if he could stay here with them or not. "Erm, anyway, Great Uncle Ford, so... so can I stay? I mean, I can do magic without conduits. I can learn more spells to protect myself. You won't be a danger to me, er, not mostly anyway... and... and guys, I would still be in danger anywhere I go anyway, so I'd rather be somewhere closer to home."

"Yeah! Oh, and if one of us lose control, the others can stop us, right? We can help each other and protect Dipper at the same time." Mabel added. If there was a chance for Dipper to stay and not be in danger all the time, she'd take it.

"Well, I guess you could stay Dipper. I'll teach you more spells." Ford agreed. "But there must always be two of us with you all the time, understand? And Dipper, you'll get your own room till we are all sure we can control ourselves. Ward it using the sigils I put in the journals. We won't be able to enter, but it is for the best."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, alright, as long as I can stay." He conceded, though he didn't really like the fact that he was going to sleep separately from Mabel.

He felt a squeeze on his shoulder, it was Mabel. "Well, at least we won't be separated too far away. We're only sleeping separately, instead of living separately!" Mabel commented, grinning. Dipper could see the relief in his eyes. "I mean, come on, imagine you being raised by fairies... haha! That'll be fun! Bet you'll start loving glitters!"

Dipper shook his head at his sister's imagination. He chuckled and shot her a small, relieved smile as well. "Yeah, you're right."

But both knew that this all could change in the future.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N** : A special thank you to everyone who had given kudos and bookmarked this story! Also thank you to those who had taken their time to read this story. I hope this chapter explains a bit about the Transition! Next chapter, Bill! :D


End file.
